


Tension

by SamuelJames



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when it's not his fight, it has an impact on Mike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Title: Tension  
> Pairing: Paul Briggs/Charlie DeMarco/Mike Warren  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 for language  
> Summary: Even when it's not his fight, it has an impact on Mike  
> Notes: Written for the three sentence ficathon hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was Graceland, any threesome, one of the people in the relationship hates it when the other two fight.  
> Disclaimer: Graceland is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He's the newest person in this house and this relationship but Mike's already learned that speaking up on behalf of either of his partners is tantamount to taking sides, so whenever they start fighting he goes to his own room where his bed seems far too big without them. They'll figure it out like they always do, fighting and fucking so loudly that Johnny will make him breakfast the next day served with a sympathy pat to the shoulder but Mike really hates how he knows this pattern so well after only being with them for three months, even though they always make up with little regard for how much it makes his gut twist with worry that one of them will say something there's no coming back from. If they do ever break beyond repair he couldn't choose between them and he'd have to get used to his too big bed again with no Charlie leaning across for a goodnight kiss and without Paul holding him so close that Mike feels every breath on the back of his neck.


End file.
